dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Namui
|basic skills = |ultimate skills = |tblColour =#05E9FF |textColour = }} Namui is a Saiyan from the doomed Planet Vegeta. Her parents were sent to the North Quadrant by before the destruction of Planet Vegeta. But instead of destroying the planet they were sent to, they made it their home, giving birth to Namui. Background Due to her overly positive life and aversion to combat for some time, she never lost her tail, and subsequently, never became a Super Saiyan despite passing far beyond the power requirements of becoming one. She always found herself training every single day, hoping to become strong enough to protect the planet she lived on. As such, she trained her base state to incredible levels, pushing herself more than any other Saiyan ever has. At just the age of twenty six, she demonstrates powers never before seen from Saiyans her age. Eventually meeting up with King Kai, he saw how much power she possessed, but also saw how pure her heart was despite her Saiyan roots. Believing her to be strong enough, King Kai taught her the Kaioken after training her on his planet, which had become even more dense due to the battle between and . The gravity proved to be challenging even for Namui, who found herself having some hardships in moving on the planet. But after a few months, she grew accustomed to the planet's gravity, making her even more stronger in the process. To test her powers, she came across Goku and , asking to fight them in their Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan forms. Vegeta, believing it to be a joke, initially declined, but when Goku sensed her incredible power, Goku agreed. Much to Vegeta's chagrin, Goku talked him into joining the fight as well. Transforming into their God states, they expected Namui to do the same, but instead, she went into her Kaioken x20 state. Confused, Goku and Vegeta regardless began combat with her. Despite what should be an obvious edge for Goku and Vegeta, Namui kept up with them every step of the way, even landing some strong blows against the two. Copying Goku's technique, she stopped Vegeta with two fingers, before forming a fist and delivering a punch with only an inch of movement. But that inch of movement was more than enough to send him crashing into a mountain. With Vegeta defeated, it was against Namui and Goku, and the two were evenly matched. But Namui proved to gain the upper hand, redirecting one of Goku's punches and delivering a full powered counter punch against his midsection, dispersing his powers entirely. After recovering from their wounds thanks to some senzu beans, Namui departed back to King Kai's planet for more training, hoping to get even stronger. During her travels, she met another Saiyan named Castitas, who she saw was having trouble with training. Agreeing to train him, she saw great potential in him from the skills he displayed. Teaching him how to use his Saiyan instincts, she defeated him to let his Zenkai boost kick in after healing him. Training Between Two Saiyans; Castitas Battles Namui She hopes to see him again when he's improved to try and teach him more. Appearance Namui's appearance hasn't changed much over the years. Her armor was given to her by her mother, who wore the armor before her. She told her to wear it as a symbol of pride, rather than the symbol of a tyrant. Her hair is neck length and pure black, fashioned in a layered cut. Her eyes are brown, and over her left eye is a cyan scouter that her father bequeathed to her. Her armor is colored like that of the Saiyan Elite; The undersuit is blue, while the armor is white with gold accents. Her tail wraps around the center of her armor, forming a "belt" appearance. She wears white gloves and boots, a standard form of attire for Saiyan Armor. She's over average height and build for her size. Since meeting up with Castitas, she was impressed by the design of his armor. Requesting a variant, Castitas began designing one based on her suit. With the modifications complete, her armor matches the one Castitas wears, but with darker colors and a blue jumpsuit. She also modified her scouter, creating a dual eyed visor that goes over her eyes rather than just one eye. After the armor Castitas made for her was irreparably damaged during her fight against a Demon God, she asked him for another suit, but one more like her old suit. With an idea to mind, he crafted her a winterized suit of armor, with light blue accents and silver plating. The jumpsuit he made her is white, and stays warm by reflecting the wearer's body heat back into their body. With her scouter damaged, she was given a more newer model, albeit with only a single lens. Her hair was changed from the experience as well, turning from smooth, to spiky. When wanting to wear something more casual, she dons a temple gi with the Turtle Hermit symbol on the left side of the chest. The gi is light blue with indigo accents, and the under gi she wears is white. She has taken to wearing this gi more often, having put up her Saiyan armor, embracing her Earthly heritage. Personality For a pure blooded Saiyan, her personality is much more different than that of the average Saiyan. Outgoing, cheerful and optimistic, Namui always sees a silver lining in even the most dire of situations. She has been pushed down many times in her training, but she always found a way to get back up and keep going, and it made her stronger in the process. She uses her training as a form of physical meditation. As a confident individual, she always embarks on the toughest challenge she can find, and doesn't give up until she not only passes it, but completely overcomes it. For her, a milestone is being able to overcome any challenge without effort, which means intense training until such a thing can be done. Namui is confident in not just herself, but her abilities as well, striving to push them further each and every day. She also sees the confidence in others, and prides in training them whenever they wish to ask for training. She has displayed hidden feelings for Castitas, whom she bears great sympathy for because of the events that have transpired in his life. She hopes to help bring some light back in his life one day. Powers Namui may very well be one of the most powerful base state Saiyans to have ever lived. Never making it to the state of Super Saiyan like some of the more well known warriors out there, Namui pushed herself beyond that of a normal Saiyan's limitations, striving to become strong without becoming a Super Saiyan. She never stops training until she can overcome any milestone she puts in front of her. She trains herself even after passing that milestone, because it's not enough for her to just pass it, she wants to pass it without putting effort into it, so it means training herself even more until she can pass that milestone so easily, it's like breathing to her. This has granted her powers lightyears beyond that of a base Saiyan. She has managed to equal the power of gods due to her dedication to never stop training, to never stop breaking milestones that's put in front of her. Her strength is phenomenal, capable of delivering a one inch punch with so much force behind it it can send an opponent flying into a mountain from a mile away. She has also come up with a special punch of her own. Her speed is incredible, capable of disappearing at the blink of an eye with but a single step. Using her punches and speed, she can deliver a punch so powerful, the velocity of it breaks the sound barrier and annihilates anything that it lands against. She has also picked up some pointers from King Kai, who taught her the power of the Kaioken, and also showed her the power of the Kamehameha Wave and how potent it can be. Pushing herself to incredible limits, she trained that Kamehameha to become stronger and stronger with each passing day, once again breaking the milestones she sets in front of her. She can fire a Kamehameha with great power, and then burst another into it without having to charge up again, delivering a massive Kamehameha Wave with unbridled ferocity. With her Kaioken transformation, her strength becomes even greater, her body becoming adjusted to the Kaioken's powers thanks to her inner Zenkai, a trait that is within all Saiyans, and allows them to become much stronger when their bodies are put under intense distress. Since the Kaioken breaks the body with prolonged usage, she used it to train herself, using the Zenkai boost to enhance her powers early on. With enough training in the usage of the Kaioken, her body has become adjusted to its powers, much like a Saiyan's body becomes adjusted to Super Saiyan with enough exposure to it. Now, she can boost it up to times twenty with no physical drawbacks in its usage. Her aura, even under the Kaio-Ken, burns light blue, and flows so smoothly, it's like watching a river of fire flowing around her. Transformation Witnessing the battle between Toneri, Castitas and Broly, Namui noticed that despite their fusion into Castiton, the large Saiyan still had the upper hand against them, largely unphased by even their strongest attacks. As their fusion ran out, she saw Toneri and Castitas getting beaten badly, Castitas in particular because of the armor he was wearing. With his ribs broken by a kick, Broly kept crushing against his chest with his foot. She began yelling at Broly to stop hurting him, but her words fell on deaf ears. With her emotions in a sea of anxiety and pain, she couldn't stand seeing Castitas through so much physical stress. Her body responding to a need, her Saiyan genes fired extensively. Having inherited a unique gene through her parents, her transformation was beyond that of a normal Super Saiyan. She was the same form Broly was under; A Legendary Super Saiyan. Her transformation was so incredibly powerful, the entire world felt it, even those who couldn't sense ki felt what seemed like an earthquake from her transformation. The area she was standing in had become glassed over from the energy she expended in her transformation. With her rage reaching a breaking point, she attacked Broly. Despite just awakening her form, the two were evenly matched for the duration of their battle. But due to her initial transformation, her body wasn't strong enough to completely handle it, and she reverted back to her base state. Despite this, Broly found her transformation interesting enough to call off the battle for a future rematch. In this state, Namui's power is increased a hundred fold, making her already astronomical powers even higher. But until she can master this state, it drains her energy very quickly and can leave her severely weakened if attaining the state for too long. *'Full Power Legendary Super Saiyan': Further training in her Legendary Super Saiyan state has allowed Namui to achieve the full power state of her transformation. With this incredible mastery of her transformation, Namui has full control over her own emotions, while also allowing for a much easier, more effortless transformation on her part. She no longer has to get angry to transform and can go Super Saiyan whenever she wishes. Under this state, her powers are amplified even further, allowing her to deal incredible amounts of damage to her enemies. A mere tap against the forehead can spell the end for most enemies incapable of handling such power, and a full on punch can destroy an enemy's body at the cellular level. References Trivia Namui wishes to see Castitas become as strong as her. Images used were made by me using Paint Tool SAI.